poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam's Adventures of Pokemon 3: The Movie
Liam's Adventures of Pokemon 3: The Movie is the third movie in the Liam's Adventures of Pokemon Series Plot In a mansion in the Johto town of Greenfield, well-known researcher Spencer Hale reads a story about Entei to his daughter Molly. They play around and have fun until being interrupted by an e-mail. Schuyler, Spencer's assistant, says that he has made a discovery in some desert ruins. Spencer heads to these ruins, but during their research, he mysteriously disappears into a portal to the Unown Dimension. Schuyler returns to Greenfield and discusses the sad news with David, the Hale mansion's butler. Molly overhears them from another room and becomes distraught. She takes tiles with mysterious letters out of a box and lays them on the ground, forming the words "papa," "mama," and "me" with them. Suddenly, the letters begin to glow, and a portal opens in the ruins where Spencer disappeared. A swarm of Unown emerge from the portal, exit the ruins, and enter another portal up in the night sky. They appear again above Molly, and begin covering the inside of the mansion in waves of crystalline structure. Molly is happy to play with them, but looks at Entei in the storybook and laments her missing father. Fulfilling Molly's desires, the Unown create for her an Entei to be her "papa." Elsewhere, Ash, Misty, and Brock meet a Pokémon Trainer who introduces herself as Lisa. Ash agrees to have a battle with her, which ultimately ends in a victory for Ash. The Trainers and Pokémon have lunch after the battle. Brock asks Lisa if there is a Pokémon Center nearby, and Lisa tells them that there is one in Greenfield. Misty says that she has always wanted to go there, which Lisa states as well. Misty explains that she was told that Greenfield has beautiful fields and a huge mansion. Some time later, when they arrive at the top of a hill on the outskirts of the town, they find much of the town covered in large crystals. Meanwhile, Team Rocket surveys Greenfield through binoculars and is just as shocked by the bizarre phenomenon. As Ash and his friends walk through Greenfield, a TV news crew reports about the strange things happening in Greenfield and whether it has anything to do with Professor Hale's recent disappearance. In Pallet Town, Ash's Mom and her Mr. Mime, "Mimey", watch the news story. Delia goes to the refrigerator and looks at pictures from years ago that show Professor Oak, herself, and a younger Ash, along with the Hale family. At his lab, Professor Oak watches the news report. Delia meets up with him to talk about what is happening, and he decides to head to Greenfield to investigate. Deila joins him, worrying about Spencer and Molly Hale. At the Pokémon Center, the reporter says that reinforcements have arrived to help solve what is going on. A car pulls up, and Professor Oak and Delia come out, much to everyone's surprise. Back at the mansion, Molly observes their actions through a TV and remembers Delia. She tells Entei that she wants to have a mom as well, and Entei agrees. At that moment, Delia explains to Ash that Spencer used to work at the Pokémon lab with Professor Oak before leaving to become a Pokémon researcher. Entei runs across the fields, crystallizing the ground as it runs toward Ash and the group. Pikachu senses something coming and prepares to attack. Entei enters the scene and quickly hypnotizes Delia, making her think she is Molly's mother. Delia faints and falls onto Entei, who takes her and runs off, but not before Pikachu grabs onto its billowing mane. Ash and his friends try to go after Entei, but it is too fast. Pikachu shocks Entei, but it does nothing and Pikachu is thrown to the ground. Brock stops Ash from chasing further after Entei since they do not know how dangerous it is. Ash collapses to the ground, frustrated that he could not stop Entei from taking his mom. Back inside the mansion, Entei tells Molly that it has brought her what she wished. Delia wakes up, surprised that Molly thinks she is her mother. Molly asks Entei if they can stay together forever, to which Entei agrees once again. Entei then shows Molly that the crystallization is growing bigger, and Molly thinks it is very beautiful. Professor Oak explains to everyone that it was an Entei that took Delia away. Schuyler, who has also met up with them, suggests that the Unown are responsible for creating the Entei, and that Molly is inside the mansion somewhere. Far away in Charicific Valley, Liza and Charla are watching the news report on the unfolding disaster. As it walks past the window, Ash's Charizard sees the footage of Entei abducting Delia and Ash's failed attempt to save her. A TV crew films a bulldozer trying to break down all of the crystals around the mansion, but Molly tells them to go away and the Unown create more crystals to make the bulldozer crash. The driver abandons the vehicle and barely escapes being crystallized too. Shortly afterward, Professor Oak receives an email from Molly claiming that she is together with "her mom and dad", and that everyone should go away and stop bothering them. With her mother and father disappeared, no one understands how this is possible. Ash decides to head towards the mansion to rescue his mom. Misty gets Ash to stop, and says they will all go together to the mansion. Lisa gives them a Pokégear so that they can keep in contact with the Pokémon Center. They head to the mansion by walking through a small stream of water that was not crystallized. From their balloon, Team Rocket look on with binoculars, but Entei appears on top of a crystallized hill and uses Fire Blast to dispatch them. Entei returns to the mansion to tell Molly that the intruders are gone, not knowing that Ash and his friends continue forth. The news crew reports that a balloon (Team Rocket's, to be precise) was shot down, and that nothing can get through the crystal formations to reach the mansion. They then spot a Noctowl flying up the waterfall close to the mansion. Noctowl brings Bulbasaur and Chikorita to the top of the waterfall so that the two can pull everyone else up using Vine Whip. Professor Oak notices that Ash is the one climbing up the waterfall, and Lisa explains to him that he is going after his mother. Molly sees Ash as well, and wonders why he is trying to get into their house. Delia breaks out of her trance, sees Ash climbing up the waterfall, and yells for him to get down from there. Molly notices Ash's Pikachu and his other Pokémon, and wonders if he is a Pokémon Trainer and has other Pokémon. Delia remains perplexed as to why Molly sees her and Entei as her parents. As Ash and his friends approach the entrance to the mansion, the Pokégear rings and Ash answers the call. Professor Oak asks Ash what he thinks he is doing. Ash says that he should have talked to him first, and the Professor responds by saying that they will discuss it later. Schuyler tells Ash that they have figured out the cause of these events, explaining that the Unown have the ability to read living creatures' thoughts, including people, and create an alternate reality. He thinks that the Unown made Molly's wishes come true and created the crystal formation. Ash and Brock bring out Cyndaquil and Vulpix to create a hole in the crystallized door of the mansion's garden house using Flamethrower, but the hole quickly repairs itself. They use Flamethrower again, but Misty and Ash send out Staryu and Totodile to keep the hole open with Water Gun. Pikachu, Misty, and Brock then enter the hole through the Water Gun torrent. Ash grabs Staryu and Totodile and jumps through the hole with them before it closes. A flight of crystallized stairs returns to normal, which Misty thinks is the Unown changing reality. They continue up the stairs and find themselves in a grassy field. Team Rocket breaks through the crystallized barrier into the midst of the Unown, which they think they can sneak by without being noticed. Observing Ash and the group, Entei asks Molly if she wants them to go away, but Molly shakes her head and says that she wants to have a Pokémon battle with them, but does not think she is old enough. Entei says she can have that battle if she so wishes, prompting Molly to fall asleep thinking of having a battle. Entei disappears, which surprises Delia, and heads toward Ash and his friends with Molly on its back. Molly does not think she is old enough to be a Pokémon Trainer, but Entei tells her that she only has to believe that she is, which transforms Molly into an adult. Molly and Entei meet the group and she asks if they are Pokémon Trainers. Ash demands to know where his mom is, and Molly says that Ash is no fun at all. Misty comments that this young woman is too old to be Molly, but Brock reminds her that this world was created by the Unown from Molly's dreams. Ash agrees to battle her, but Brock tells him to continue up the stairs while he battles instead. Entei runs across the field to create a battlefield while Misty and Ash run up the stairs. They decide that it will be a 3-on-3 battle. Brock selects Zubat, whereas a crystal Poké Ball forms in Molly's hand and releases a Flaaffy. Zubat uses Supersonic to confuse Flaaffy, then swoops in with Wing Attack. Flaaffy sways out of the way and responds with Headbutt, which misses. Before Zubat can turn around, Flaaffy takes it out with Thunder Shock. Brock switches in Vulpix and Molly chooses Teddiursa. Teddiursa knocks Vulpix back with Dynamic Punch, but it lands on its feet. The two trade blows using Quick Attack and Fury Swipes, but Teddiursa eventually throws Vulpix to the ground. Team Rocket runs up the stairs after Ash and Misty. Vulpix and Teddiursa tackle each other in midair and land, but Vulpix collapses. Brock then releases Onix, so Molly switches to Phanpy. Despite its small size, Phanpy sends Onix flying with Rollout. Ash and Misty continue up the stairs to the mansion. Delia looks through Molly's storybook and asks her if she has seen it. Molly explains that her father reads it to her every night. Delia looks at the photographs, and asks her if she gets very lonely. Molly says sometimes, but now that she has a mom and dad, she does not feel lonely any more. Delia then sees a picture of the sun over some flowers, as the next scene shows Ash and Misty in a dream version of that picture, surrounded by the ocean. Molly appears in front of Ash and Misty, and asks who will be battling her next. Ash volunteers again, but Misty says he should go on while she battles instead. When Misty reveals that she is a Gym Leader, Molly is surprised that a Trainer does not have to be an adult to run a Gym, and then transforms herself from an adult into a ten-year-old. Misty tells Ash that the real Molly must still be at the top of the mansion, and that he should continue on. Misty makes up the rules for the battle: since she is a Water-type Pokémon Trainer, they will only use Water-type Pokémon. A giant wave crashes ashore and turns the beach into a seabed, but they quickly realize that they can breathe underwater since Molly dreamed for that to be possible. Ash continues up the stairwell with Pikachu. Molly brings out Kingdra to battle Misty's Goldeen. Kingdra surrounds Goldeen in Smokescreen and follows up with Headbutt, which Goldeen dodges. Goldeen tries to use Fury Attack, but Kingdra dodges it and knocks Goldeen out with another Headbutt. James asks Jessie how they are able to breathe underwater, and she says to just keep going and not ask stupid questions. Meowth breaks the fourth wall when he wonders if they will get a bigger part in the next movie. Next, Molly's Mantine faces Misty's Staryu. Mantine uses Tackle, but Staryu dodges. Mantine uses Whirlpool to trap Staryu and piles on more damage with Bubble. Staryu uses Rapid Spin to escape the Whirlpool. Mantine and Staryu go back and forth hitting each other with Take Down and Tackle. Ash reaches the top of the stairs before the battle ends, leaving its outcome unknown. Ash meets up with his mom, who tells him that Entei left a while ago. Ash explains that it was Entei who brought her there, and that the Unown created this mess from Molly's imagination. He then tells her that they should leave. Delia wakes Molly up and explains to her that she is not her real mother, and that she is really Ash's mom. They tell her that they have to get out of the mansion now, but Molly cries out loud and refuses to go with them. The Unown create a red light and cause large crystal pillars to appear in Molly's room, separating Molly, Delia, and Ash. Ash tries to go with his mom, but Entei shows up and Molly tells it that Ash is trying to take her mother away from her. Entei makes a barrier of pillars to separate Ash and Delia. Entei tells Ash to leave the mansion or else he will be forced out, but Ash releases Totodile to battle. Entei asks Ash if he thinks he can possibly defeat it, and Ash says that he will not lose to an illusion. Totodile uses Water Gun, which Entei dodges and answers with Flamethrower, knocking Totodile out. Ash brings out Cyndaquil to attack with Flamethrower, but Entei's Flamethrower easily overpowers Cyndaquil. Ash admits that Entei is strong, but says that he refuses to lose to an illusion from a little girl's imagination. Entei yells that it is no illusion, roars, and stomps the ground as a blizzard starts to blow inside of the mansion. The crystal pillars grow larger, the Unown's red light grows bigger, and the pages of the storybook start flipping. Entei says that it is Molly's father and must protect her. Entei charges as Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, which has no effect on Entei. Entei uses Flamethrower, and they keep attacking each other back and forth and dodging. Delia realizes that only Molly can stop everything by remembering her real mother and father. Team Rocket comes up through the hole and notices how cold the room is. Two attacks cause an explosion, forcing them to duck out of the way. Entei aims a Fire Blast at an exhausted Pikachu. Ash jumps in to protect him, but Entei's attack blasts them through the wall and they fall. Fortunately, they are saved by Charizard, who has arrived from Charicific Valley to help. They go back into the room and Ash explains to Entei that he and his Pokémon work together, like a family. Entei threatens to destroy this family. It clashes with Charizard, knocking it into Ash. He is nearly sent off the edge, but his friends and Team Rocket grab him before he falls. Ash says to Molly that if she comes with them, that she would be able to have her own Pokémon, but she says that she already has real Pokémon of her own (as her illusionary Pokémon appear next to her) and tells them to go away. This prompts Entei to attack, but Ash jumps on Charizard's back and flies out of the way. Ash tells Molly that Entei cannot take the place of her real father and she cannot be allowed to remain with it, but Entei says it is her real father as long as that's what Molly wants. Entei and Charizard continue battling each other, using Flamethrower back and forth. At one point, the Flamethrower attacks create an explosion, scaring Molly and pushing Charizard backward. Charizard dodges Entei's Fire Blast and trades Flamethrower attacks with it. Entei uses Fire Blast to break a hole in the wall and jumps outside. Charizard and Ash follow and keep attacking with Flamethrower. Entei jumps and lands on newly-created spikes. After many Fire attacks, Entei is caught in a Flamethrower and launched onto another pillar. Ash tells Entei that it should not keep Molly captive, and Entei responds that it must do as she wishes. Another clash of Fire Blast and Flamethrower ignites a frightening explosion. Entei uses Fire Blast once more, hitting Charizard and sending it crashing through the ceiling and back onto the floor of the room. Entei presses on Charizard's neck and prepares to finish it off with Fire Blast, but Molly steps in and asks Entei to stop fighting. Brock and Misty explain that she is a great Pokémon Trainer, and that it is important to know when to stop a battle. With her instincts, she could become a Gym Leader some day. Ash says to her that now matter how hard the battles are, they always stay friends. Even though the battles are tough, the friends are real and no matter what they all love Pokémon. He asks her to come with them, which Delia says is what her father would want. With this, Molly decided that she wants everything to be real again. The crystallized pillars start disappearing and the Pokémon she battled with disappear. Entei explains that it was an illusion created by the Unown, but since Molly wants things to be real again, it must go. Suddenly, havoc erupts as crystal spikes emerge everywhere, posing a threat to everyone. Ash calls Professor Oak, who tells him that he should leave because the Unown have lost control of their psychic energy. However, he and everyone else in the Pokémon Center are forced to evacuate before the building is engulfed by crystal formations. Entei creates a pathway to the stairs so that they can exit through the hole that they came in through. Amid the dangerous crystal spikes and destabilizing surroundings, the group continues running down the stairs. The group arrives at the hall containing the Unown. Ash tries to reach them, but is bounced back by a protective barrier. Charizard tries to break through, but with the same result. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but it also cannot break through. Even when Pikachu and Charizard use Thunderbolt and Flamethrower together, the barrier forces them back. Entei breaks into the room and uses Flamethrower to create a pathway so it can get through to the Unown. Entei says to Molly that it was happy being her father, and that the last thing it could do for her is to take her out of the mansion. Entei tells her that it was created from her dreams, and that if she fully believes in Entei, that there is nothing it cannot do. Entei tries to break the barrier, but is bounced back. It uses Flamethrower to try to break through, but that also fails. Entei again tries to run and break through the barrier, asking Molly to help. Ash tells her that the only way Entei can stop the Unown is if she believes it can, so Molly yells "You can do it, Entei!" as Pikachu and Charizard help. Entei uses Flamethrower to finally break through the barrier and the ball of light around which the Unown swarmed. The bright light shines upon everyone, then dims to reveal Entei in a green aura. Entei says it must go and that Molly must keep Entei in her dreams. Entei crystallizes and disappears. The letter tiles fall to the ground and glow blue as the Unown disappear into a portal. As the portal closes, a wave is released which disperses the crystal and restores the mansion and Greenfield to normality. The Unown return to the ruins where they were discovered, and enter the portal to their own dimension. This frees Professor Hale, sending him back into the ruins where he disappeared. Everyone heads outside of the mansion and basks in the true beauty of Greenfield. Police cars containing everyone that was in the Pokémon Center approach the house. Molly looks up to the skies, sees a cloud shaped like Entei, and quietly thanks it for everything. Noticing the presence of law enforcement, Team Rocket concludes that they cannot exit the mansion just yet. Jessie is happy for the little girl, saying that she is adorable and indomitable just like her. James says that Entei is a powerful and inscrutable like him, and Meowth just finds himself lovable. They do not care that they did not capture a single Pokémon because they will have a chance next time. As the credits roll, Professor Hale returns to the mansion, Charizard and Lisa depart, and Ash and his friends go on the road again. Molly plays with a real Teddiursa by the mansion's pond, and then sees that her papa has returned and brought along her mother as well. The Hale family happily reunites. Major Events * Brock's Zubat is revealed to know Wing Attack. * Misty's Staryu is revealed to know Rapid Spin. * Ash's Charizard briefly returns from the Charicific Valley. * Molly is revealed to have received a Teddiursa from her father (possibly). * Liam's Porygon is revealed to know Iron Tail. Trivia * This movie takes place before the short Liam's Adventures with Pikachu and Pichu and both take place somewhere in between Forest Grumps and The Fortune Hunters according to https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Timeline_of_events_in_the_anime Category:NegimaLover